New Inititate-No War
by just.tabby
Summary: Ansel and her brother Devin leave Erudite to find their true selves as Dauntless. When they transfer together, everything is just as they imagined and Ansel might even spark the interest of Uriah. There's just one problem- she's deaf. Better than it sounds please give it a chance. Eventual Uriah/OC and Lynn/OC. Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Divergent. All rights to Veronica Roth.**

I was always a little different.

Sure, I was smart, but that's only because that's what they told me to be. I just didn't fit in with the other Erudite girls.

I close my book and look out of my window, across the field to the Dauntless sector. I should be over there. I should be free.

Instead I sit in my room waiting for my alarm clock to reach 7. Then I can act like I'm awake and go downstairs to see my parents- Sybil and Kevin- and big brother Devin. He's a mere ten months older than me, so when I take the test today so will he.

I'm scared out of my mind.

Suddenly the alarm flashes the bright white lights that signal time to act awake.

I walk over to my closet and pull the string attached to the single light bulb. What should I wear- blue dress or blue shirt?

I hate it here. So does Devin- that's why we're leaving together- well maybe. Last night Devin came into my bedroom to talk to me after hours.

"You hate it here Ansel, I know you do!" He signs.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I reply.

"Promise me something. If you get a different aptitude than Erudite, take it. And promise you'll tell me your result, okay?"

"I'm scared I'm going to be Divergent."

He nodded "Me too."

He grabbed me into a hug and rocked me.

Now after getting changed I open my door and walk the four foot stretch to Devin's room. I knock twice before entering. "Hey Dev." I call out-hopefully loud enough. He appears and signs "Ready".

We walk downstairs and hurry out the door before Mom and Dad make us eat breakfast to "get a good start."

We walk fast to the school hoping to be first so we can get it over with. As we approach we see other teens file in slowly.

Devin holds the door for me and I look around.

There are only four other people there. Two are test administrators- the others are girls from school.

They tug their ears as I walk past them. Devin sticks up a finger in return and smiles.

"Stop before they report you."

He sits down across from me and waves his hand as a dismissal.

I put my head down to calm my nerves. Dev thinks we're going to be Divergent. I o too. It's not that we're not smart, but we're more than smart.

Devin taps my hand and points to a Dauntless girl- administrator- waving for me.

I stand and smooth out my shirt as I stand.

I walk into a room full of mirrors and sit in a red leather dentist looking chair.

"What's your name?" I sign to the girl. She looks at me funny then opens the door and waves in my brother also.

Devin comes to my side and talks to the girl about something I don't bother to watch.

Finally Devin taps me and asks what I said to her.

"What's her name?"

He talks to the girl as I sign.

Great. She used him as a translator.

"Tori."

Japanese decent. Meaning bird.

Devin tells me what she's doing as she tells him. He gets to stay in the room.

Tori injects a small needle into the side of my neck,

and then it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

I stand in a room full of mirrors. I can see myself from every angle.

_How did I get here?_

On one of the mirrors the word _Choose_ appears. In front of me two tables pop up; to my left cheese and to my right a knife.

_This is a simulation, so I can't die. I wouldn't really be able to eat anyway._

I grab the knife.

In the corner of my eye there is movement in the mirror. I turn to see a dog with it's teeth barred and tail between it's legs. _Don't look at it in the eye._

It slowly comes towards me. I sit down, If it attacks I can plunge the knife into it's throat. The dog is only about 2 feet away when it lays down and rolls over.

I stroke the dog until a figure across the room grabs my attention. _Devin._ The dog leaps up and sets his eyes on him. It charges forward and I latch onto the tail before it can run any further. It turns around and bites my shoulder.

I cry out in pain and cup my hand over the wound. Devin and the dog disappear. Everything is fading quickly and then it turns to black.

I open my eyes swiftly to find myself back inside the testing room with Tori and Devin. Tori says she'll be back as she hurries out of the room. When she turns I can see an eagle on the back of her neck through her mostly black hair.

"What did you see?" Dev asks.

"I don't even know."

Devin gives me a look of sympathy and lays his hand on my shoulder- the same one that was almost ripped in two by Lassie. He strokes his fingers through my carmel colored hair as we wait.

Dev and I could pass as twins, that's what most think we are. Same straight, thick locks. Tan skin. Bright blue eyes. Long dark eyelashes- those work particularly well for him. Today his hair is tousled in a look I would call stylish bedhead.

The door swings open again and Tori strolls in with a worried look.

"Did she tells you anything?" Tori asks. Devin shakes his head no.

"You guys are twins, right?" Devin has a quick chuckle but answers no again. "You two are probably the same though." Tori says as she contradicts herself. She looks at me quickly and motions for me to get up.

"Devin-right? Sit." We trade places and I move to the side of him so I can continue reading Tori's lips. She types into her gray laptop and fills the needle with clear liquid. Without even sterilizing his neck she presses down on the plunger.

"That's not really sanitary" I say out loud. She looks at me funny and says "I wasn't asking was I?" The way she looks at me tells me she already knew this though.

"You're not from Dauntless, are you?" She looks back at Devin who looks like he's dreaming. "No, Erudite." I nod. "Why did you transfer?"

She glares. "So I wouldn't have to answer so many questions."

Devin opens his eyes and looks around as if someone shook him awake.

Tori nods as she types into her computer. "Same result. You are Divergent with aptitude for both Erudite and Dauntless." Her face gets serious. "Do not tell _anyone._" She stresses. " Now go home and think about your options."

We exit and Devin and I walk home in silence. We stop at the entrance of our house and Devin signs that he will come see me after hours.

Dinner was very boring as usual and our parents didn't bother to ask us about the results.

I head up the stairs and do my nighttime routine and then sit on my bed and read until my brother comes in.

"Hey Ansel. I know you're scared, I am too, but we have to leave. You know that. I'm not gonna force you Ans, but I'm gonna ask you to go to Dauntless with me."

I nod. "I'm going. We're going to make it through initiation and be Dauntless and get tattoos and piercings!" We both laugh together.

"Goodnight Ansel. I love you." "Love you too." I reply.

Right before he shuts the door he pulls his hand back through and shows me his fingers crossed. I do the same. Our old symbol.

And with that, I pull up the covers and drift to sleep.

**A/N Guys please just leave a review telling me whether or not to continue. Thanks! -Xoxo Tabby**


End file.
